Mass Effect
by NeilTrinity
Summary: AU- In a time where demons are banned from human society, Kagome Higurashi learns that there is more to the world and history than meets the eye. Inuyasha/Kagome. Sesshomaru/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

*****NOTE***: Please take into careful consideration that this is MY own meshed up version of_ Inuyasha, _of how I would've created my very own anime show while using Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters through my warped, always dissatisfied imagination plots.**

**TRAILER SONG #1: "Heart of Courage" - Two Steps From Hell**

**OPENING THEME: "Heart Beat" - Kelun**

_**Episode 1- Year 2005**_

The bright light of the red sun momentarily blinded Kagome's line of vision as she stepped outside of the airport. Her eyes squinting irritably. From every corner and side, people bustled busily around her, their steps never slowing. The roads heavy with traffic.

Definitely a sure sign that she was in Tokyo.

After spotting a nearby parked cab, she hastily headed towards it, her arms practically aching with the luggage she was carrying.

"Excuse me!" Placing down her duffel bag, she tapped on the driver's window (which was on the right side of the vehicle). She pulled out some _yen_, thankful that her father had some to spare. But most of all, she was thankful that she could speak the language, a remarkable challenge within itself. For once, she had something to thank _both _of her parents for.

Tokyo, it seemed, hadn't changed much since she'd moved, which had been well over seven years ago. Plus, juggling college along with a few part-time jobs took up most, if not all, of her time, practically preventing her from returning to Japan. Or maybe she hadn't want to return just yet...

In the long-run, it had paid off well. Kagome Higurashi was one of the most spirited, top-of-the-list photo journalists around. Well, when she lived in Hawaii she was. If her name wouldn't gain much credit here, then her portfolio and bachelor's degree definitely would. Kagome was simply brilliant in her line of work.

The familiar orange pillars of the _torii _brought an ache of nervousness and anticipation to her heart as she indicated the driver to pull over, her dark eyes trailing up the long, stone pathway that would lead her to...

She gulped.

Opening the car door, she stepped outside. The sun's heat doing nothing to warm her cold nerves. The driver popped open the trunk, smiling as he handed Kagome her duffel bag. She had refused to be separated from her guitar.

"Thank you," she inclined her head forward, accepting the bag. Watching as the cab drove away, she finally turned to acknowledge the four occupants awaiting patiently at the top of the stairs, and sighed.

_And here. I. Go._

Luggage in hands, she took the first step up.

**~xXx~**

"Kagome," her mother's soft-spoken voice was the first thing she heard as she finally reached the top of the stairs. She smiled at her daughter, her hands folded delicately in front of her waist. "Welcome. It's so good to see you."

"Hey, Mom," Kagome replied, failing to return the sentiment, neither of them making a move.

Glancing at her father, Miss Higurashi (she had kept her married name) walked forward... and embraced her daughter. Kagome, momentarily taken back, remained stone still. Her mother wasn't known for affectionate gestures.

"I'm glade you're here," her mother said, pulling away. Her hands resting atop Kagome's shoulders. "We've been anticipating your arrival for a quite some time now. Kikyo, be a dear and help your sister carry her luggage."

"Yes," and then there was her serious, if not gentle, twin sister- Kikyo Higurashi, who smirked upon seeing her jean-wearing, hip-hop lovin', rambunctious doppelgänger. "It's been a while... Kagome."

Kikyo, it seemed, hadn't changed one bit over the years since she'd last seen her. Her calm demeanor having seemed to grow with calculating coldness as she gazed at her twin. Even her state of dress was much more traditional, like that of a coming priestess. Had Kikyo sworn herself into religious vows?

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, smiling shortly. She allowed Kikyo to take her duffel bug from her. "It has."

"Souta, come here and say hello to Kagome," their mother urged a young, elementary boy over, who shyly glanced up at his second sister.

"Souta?" Kagome beamed down at him. "Man, you're getting so big and tall! I hardly even recognize you!"

"Uh..." the eight-year old blushed, glancing away.

Chuckling, Kagome followed Kikyo towards the shrine grounds, pausing as she came up to her aging grandfather. She bowed mid-waist. "It's good to see you again, Grandpa."

He returned the gesture. "And you as well, my child." He smiled at her. "Welcome home."

_Yeah, _Kagome faced the old, rickety house, the memories of long-forgotten stirring within her. _Home..._

**~xXx~**

"You'll be sharing a room with me again," Kikyo explained as Kagome followed her sister up the stairs.

"I don't mind," and she didn't. Ever since the birth of their brother, she and Kikyo had been forced to share a room together, since the house had such limited spare room.

Kikyo smirked. "Here we are," she opened the door, gesturing with a small hand that her sister should step in first. She did.

The room itself, it seemed, hadn't changed much either. The faintish blue walls and purple curtains ever familiar as Kagome stood in the center, her hand clenching the strap of her guitar bag. Her bed, still covered with its pink coverlet and stuff animals, remained on the right side corner, the same place where she'd always kept it since helping her father push it into Kikyo's room.

"You moved your bed," Kagome commented, staring at the plain, white-covered mattress erected against the wall, facing the door. It used to be across from Kagome's.

Kikyo shrugged, and moved towards her sister's bed. She placed the large bag down on the mattress which, surprisingly, lacked any dust from the weight pressure. Then again, Kikyo was a bit of a neat freak. "I decided the desk would look better over there," she waved a hand towards the little area across from Kagome's bed. She leveled her gaze with her sister's. "You don't really care, do you?"

_Depends who's asking_. "No, I don't mind." Kagome ran a hand across the smooth, wooden edge. She looked out the window, the setting sun creating a beautiful glow as it slowly disappeared behind the raging city. Kikyo too was admiring the view. "So..." she casually inspected her fingers, "nothing's really changed much, huh?"

"That depends on who's asking."

And with that, Kikyo left the room, leaving Kagome alone to her own devices.

**~xXx~**

Dinner later that evening was a quiet affair, which was nothing new to Kagome as she lifted a mouthful of _udon_ to her lips. The atmosphere warm and cozy. From across the table Buyo, the fat house cat, regarded the stranger with bored, yellow eyes. His tail swishing back and forth lazily behind him. He yawned, fangs flashing.

The food, as always, was deliciously and delicately prepared at Kagome's expense. While they had never really eaten out much as- pardon- _when_ they were a family, the Higurashi matriarch always managed to turn something simple into remarkably appetizing.

"How is your father fairing these days, Kagome?"

Kagome paused in chewing a piece of _gyoza_, and swallowed. Hard. "He's... doing well."

"Glad to hear it," Kikyo said from behind her tea cup, though Kagome could detect just a hint of bitterness behind her sister's casual remark. She glared at her.

"Well... that's good!" Their mother enthused, hoping to ease the growing tension somewhat. She looked at Kagome. "Have you called him yet since arriving here?"

"Not yet," Kagome glanced at the kitchen clock. It read almost eight-thirty pm. Good. Her father would most definitely be awake by now in America. "I'll do that after dinner."

Kikyo remained silent. Their grandfather pensive. The sound of chopsticks hitting against clay strangely loud within the atmosphere.

"So..." Souta began after a few minutes, looking at Kagome under his long, messy bangs. "You read any _manga_?"

Kagome smiled, pretty assured that if there was one person she could truly get along with in this house, it was Souta. "Of course!"

Once the dishes were washed and dried, Kagome walked out into the shrine grounds, the light from her room indicating Kikyo's presence. She frowned, not at all surprised- or thrilled- by her sister's cool and oddly withdrawn behavior, which seemed to be growing as the years progressed. And worse since the divorce.

Releasing a heavy sigh, she flipped open her phone, punching in several digits. It rang twice before someone answered. "Hey, Kagome!" the warm, playful voice of her father was like music to her ears. He spoke in English. "How are you? Did you make it safely into Tokyo?"

"Yep," Kagome began walking. "Safe and sound."

"That's good," there were faint sounds of honking from the other end of the line, "Man, the traffic is really bad today," her father muttered while honking his own horn, "How's your mom?"

"She's good," Kagome glanced back at the house.

"And what about your brother? God, it's been such a long time since I've seen him..."

Kagome smiled. "He's growing that's for sure."

"Oh, I believe it," her father laughed, then hesitated. "How's Kikyo?"

Kagome kicked at a nearby rock, watching as it rolled away. "Same as ever. Maybe worse."

"..." another pause, but then, "give her my love, and tell her... tell her I miss her."

"I will," Kagome promised, not even sure herself if Kikyo would be willing to listen where their father was concerned. "I miss Hawaii..."

**~xXx~**

"Buyo!" Kagome called, walking out of the house. "Buyo, here boy!"

Picking up the pace, she ran outside, her hand carrying a large bowl of stinky wet cat food. Taking another whiff, Kagome grimaced. How any animal could stand eating something so horrible was beyond her. The cat, while obesely cute, was also sort of a nuisance. At least in her opinion, it was.

"Buyo... oh." She caught sight of her sister, who was kneeling in front of the Sacred Tree, Goshinboku, her eyes closed in respect. As quietly as she could manage, Kagome turned around.

"If you think you've disturbed me, think again."

Kagome froze, but did not turn. The late morning air fresh and crisp, the first signs of autumn.

"Why did you come back?"

The wind blew gently around them.

Kagome smirked. It was only meant for herself. "We grew up here together. Remember?" Her voice was soft, gentle. "You and I share many memories under this tree."

Now it was Kikyo's turn to smirk. "Memories long forgotten." She opened her eyes, gazing up at the great tree.

Kagome turned to face her. "Is it really that hard for you to let go of the past? If so, then you're not doing yourself much of a favor by reliving it."

"You're right," Kagome startled, hardly daring to believe that her twin was agreeing with her. "Nothing can change the past. Still..." slowly arising to her feet, the young priestess brushed off the dirt from her white _hapi _and red _hakama_. "You can't just expect me to ignore... or to forget."

Kagome frowned, her eyes sad. "Kikyo..."

But the young woman had already turned away towards the house.

**~xXx~**

His father was going to kill him for this.

Not really one for taking disciplinary measures to heart, Yasha sped up the pace as he jumped from building to building, his long hair billowing wildly behind him with every land and leap. His muscles thriving with the thrill of freedom.

Demons weren't "normally" allowed to roam around the city during the day or night, but it wasn't like he was the first one to break the rules! Cut him some slack!

And f*** the Treaty.

He slowed to a stop on one of the drug store buildings and peered down below, checking to see if anyone had caught sight of his careless shenanigans. By the ignorant looks of it, they hadn't. Good. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the cops... again.

"Keh," he scoffed, adjusting his red and black cap. Humans... pathetic. The lot of them. But then again, he was a part of them too...

Scowling, he lept over the building's edge and into the dark alley, doing a perfect front-flip after landing on one of the large garbage bins. Ducking covertly, he made sure the coast was clear, and stood. His gloved hands straightening out the wrinkles of his red jacket. His jeans torn from the knees after many years of recklessness. After tying his hair back, he pulled the hood over his hat, chin lowered. It would be wise of him to blend in.

As usual, the streets Tokyo provided little to none amusement and entertainment. Or maybe it was because demons were forbidden to socialize with humans, therefore limiting them into a tedious livelihood... Yasha didn't care. He had nothing to do with both races as far as he was concerned. He was a natural-born rebel.

Walking into the store, he went straight for the magazine section in front of the large window, scanning his selections from top to bottom. As usual, nothing caught his interest. He sighed. So much for living the great life.

"Damn demons and their infestation," he heard someone mutter from behind him, and he tensed, his head turning by a fraction, his ears twitching. An elderly man stood beside him, the front of a newspaper clenched between his fingers. "Why the world refuses to be rid of them is beyond their sanity..."

Tossing the paper aside, the man walked towards the register and- careful to be nonchalant, Yasha picked up the article. "'Demon spotted near Tokyo Tower'," he read, a blurry image of a humongous centipede-like figure wrapped tightly around the thin tower at the pinnacle. Judging by the bad quality of the picture, the photo must have been taken the previous night by a wandering bystander. He tossed the paper aside. This was a waste of time. Maybe Sesshomaru was right. Maybe they didn't belong...

"Hey hey, check it out..."

Nose twitching, Yasha snapped up his head. His super-demonic hearing catching the sound of four leering men from across the street. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn when it came to perverted idiots, but in this case...

Frowning, he watched as the leader motioned the rest of his gang to follow him as they power-walked to catch up with the girl who had crossed the street from their side of the block, their smiles predatory. Yasha growled low, and quickly marched outside.

These mother-effers won't even know what hit them.

**~xXx~**

Kagome Higurashi had always been good at keeping her life balanced.

From a young age, both her parents taught her to appreciate responsibility, of how she would reap the benefits of her labor if she worked hard enough in life, and here she was- in Tokyo, job-hunting.

She had already completed a few different interviews from both magazine and newspaper companies alike, their managers all very impressed with her résumé and profession, as well as her ability to speak and read both in English AND Japanese. If she couldn't find work as a journalist here, then she most definitely could as a translator. Hopefully by the end of the day she would be answering a few calls.

She had never really traveled around the west side of Tokyo before, even when she was a child. It was one of the many foreign grounds she had yet to explore, and she was always inquisitive.

Passing a small group of men, she nodded politely, her heat swelling with uneasiness as she heard them murmuring about her, of what they'd_ like _to do with her...

Picking up the pace, she headed for the next bus stop. From there on, she could catch a ride home from the subway. No such luck.

She was being chased.

Willing herself not to panick, she turned into a nearby alley, and realized it was a stupid idea. A very stupid idea.

She was trapped.

Turning around, she found the four men blocking the entrance. "Now gentleman," she cooed with a soft voice, her smile weak, "let's not do something you'll all regret sooner or later..."

But they did not head her words, but instead, chose to approach her, the width of their bodies cornering her farther in, making her gulp.

"You know what I'd give to bang a pretty thing like you?" The one in the middle asked, probably their leader, as he leered down at her suggestively.

Kagome grimaced. "I'm not sure I really wanna know." And with a bravery that shocked even herself, she elbowed him in the stomach once he was close enough, and dashed around him.

"Stop her!" Six rough hands grabbed her from wherever they landed on her body, and she screamed, the sound of it muffled as a giant, smelly hand clamped down onto her mouth. They flung her purse aside, their laughs low and amused.

The leader, after recovering from his minor shock, pulled out a pocket knife, his crooked teeth flashing. "Hold her there," he growled at his men, advancing. "She's mine."

While they laughed, Kagome screamed.

"Wouldn't count on that."

There was a flash of red, and suddenly the knife-wielding fiend was flung non-too-gently into the wall, his prone form unmoving. The brick wall sporting a nasty indenture from the impact.

The remaining men froze. Kagome gasped.

Her savior turned around, and she faintly caught a small glimpse of golden eyes hidden beneath the hat and thick bangs (_Silver bangs?_), and she struggled to be released. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any more weirdos as it was. The men held on tight to her.

"I'll make it very simple and clear for you idiots," Yasha smiled cruelly, the tip of his bottom fang poking out from behind his lip. "Let go of the girl, or else..." he flexed his gloved hands.

The men decided to charge him instead.

He scoffed. "Your funerals." Easily, he took care of them, as if it were mere child's play. His speed and strength unlike anything Kagome had ever seen as she watched the fight from where she was roughly thrown to the ground, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open with fear.

_Who was this guy?_

All was quiet, and a tall shadow suddenly fell over her. Reaching down, Yasha held out a hand, watching as she hesitantly placed her hand inside the large palm. "You alright?" His fingers were gentle and strong as he pulled her to her feet.

In response, she shoved him aside.

Yasha, momentarily startled and offended, glared at her. "What the...?" His left eye twitched, and he growled. "So much for showing me gratitude after saving your life, you sleazy cow!"

Kagome ignored him, already humiliated enough at having to head on home dirty and humiliated. She picked up her purse, unwilling to cry in front of this weird, as well as interesting, stranger.

And then she felt it- a weird, trembling sensation.

Yasha felt it too. The both of them freezing in their tracks as the ground beneath them began to shake, and all hell broke loose.

A giant centipede, twice the size of a large anaconda, emerged from deep below. It's body smashing against anything within range as it snarled and hissed. It's fangs glistening with hunger. "I can smell it," it rumbled in an unearthly voice, body sauntering about the narrow alley, "I can smell the Jewel..."

Kagome, her eyes going wide as saucers, lifted a trembling finger. "That's... that's..."

And then its red eyes landed on Kagome, roaring, _"Give it to me!" _

Kagome couldn't react, couldn't move. In fact, all she remembered seeing were the deadly rows of sharp teeth elongating from a large, snake-like mouth that were diving straight towards her.

"Look out!" Yasha had been quick to dive the girl out of the way, the both of them rolling as the centipede demon crashed into the wall, nearly knocking it into pieces. He jumped to his feet, body posed for battle. He'd seen this creature somewhere before, but where? And then he remembered. The photo from the newspaper!

He growled. The hood of his jacket falling back. His hat lost somewhere amidst the chaos and rubbish.

"Well if it isn't the half-breed, Inuyasha," the Centipede spoke after regaining its composure, mouth smiling in a menacing grin. "I shall enjoy cleaving the flesh from your bones once I attain the Jewel of Four Souls." Hot thick saliva pooled from its mouth, thoroughly grossing Kagome out and making her sick.

"Huh," Yasha smirked, and pulled off his gloves. "I'd like to see you try."

His claws flashed.

With a mighty roar, the Centipede dove.

"Move, you idiot!" Kagome was aware of the man, er, demon... Inuyasha... whatever the hell he was, pushing her away again, but couldn't find her voice, nor her legs. But it was too late.

The weight of the centipede demon's body was like being blown away by a cannon ball as it crushed into the both of them. Yasha, now thoroughly pissed off, had managed to use his body as a shield as he tried to wrapped his arms the girl, but due to crucial aim, grazed her with his claws, the left side of her ribs spewing with blood.

She screamed. The Centipede bristled.

"The Jewel!" It hissed with delight as a small, glowing orb bounced across the dirty ground. _"It's mine!"_

"Oh no you don't!" With a mighty leap, Yasha raised up his claw. _"Iron-reaver, Soul-stealer!" _

Giant globs of blood splattered across alley and walls as Inuyasha tore through the demon as if it were butter, his hands covered with blood. His chest heaving. _Serves the bastard right_.

Turning around, he gazed at the unconscious girl, the blood from her wound pooling around her. Yasha cursed. He needed to get her to safety, but how! Should he expose himself out in public... He supposed he could just leave her here and hope for the best. He looked at the small Jewel, and balked. _This is... but that's impossible! How...? _

He looked at Kagome, his eyes narrowing. _This girl..._

The faint sound of whispers and panicked voices reached his ears, and he whirled around. The roaring whines of police and ambulance sirens getting closer. Clenching his teeth, he gazed down at the woman again.

What's a half-demon to do?

**~xXx~**

**Constructive criticism is much appreciated. **

**ENDING THEME: "Hotaru" - Fujita Maiko (3:20-end) ***Perfect ending song for this story methinks.*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Very much appreciated.**

**Opening theme: "Heart Beat" - Kelun**

_**Episode 2**_

The formidable steel structure rose from its position like a glittering needle towering above. There were sixty floors on the Presidium, Tokyo's most expensive downtown condominium tower. Its polished marble floors reflecting back the few stars visible from the clouding sky through the enormous floor-to-ceiling windows, displaying the provided sight of the city as it shined in all its wonderous magnificence.

However spectacular the view, the man standing in front of the window seemed unimpressed by the province he sought to conquer, the province that should be _his_. But he knew how to be patient. He'd had sixty years of practice, and now that the wait was over, he would finally reign supreme and victorious. "You have word, I presume."

From across and behind the spacious penthouse, a small man shifted from foot to foot, his large unearthly eyes glancing nervously back and forth between the floor and the windows. He jumped at hearing his master speak; the deep timbre of his voice sending a nasty shiver down the man's hunched spine. He gulped, "as requested, sir. The Shikon Jewel has returned."

The taller being smirked, but refused to turn around. His hands resting atop the mid-waist walking stick erected in front of him. "And the child? I assume the vessel has been... properly disposed of."

He had known the Centipede a weak and greedy ally; one that would easily devour the Jewel should the temptation be too suffocating. Not that he cared. Weaker demons such as that filth were easy enough to be rid off.

"Well..." the smaller man gulped, knowing well enough that his master wasn't talking about his spy. "It appears things are quite different from what we've anticipated."

From somewhere beyond the great distance, thunder roared.

"How so?"

"The... the..." the little man pulled at his collar, which had grown suffocatingly uncomfortable these last few minutes. "The vessel, it seems, is no mere infant, but a woman who- is very much still alive... sir."

His master tensed. "A woman, you say?"

His voice held neither anger nor disapproval- but interest.

"Yes, sir. A _grown _woman."

"Hmmm..." Naraku toyed with the collar of his expensive suit, his dark eyes narrowing in contemplation. He had naturally assumed that once he'd be able to sense the Shikon's resurrection, it'd be presented inside the form of a newborn as prophesized.

But a woman?

Casting his gaze downward, he chuckled an evil laugh. No matter. He would obtain the Jewel one way or another- and the girl along with it.

Then the final battle would begin.

**~xXx~**

From the dark haze of swirling fog and a massive headache, Kagome heard voices. Muffled, incomprehensible voices. Where was she? Was she safely back at home in her bed, the nightmarish episode of that giant, mutated centipede nothing more than a freakish dream? She hoped so. She really, _really_ hoped so.

"I think she's waking up."

"A very astute observation, little brother."

A threatening growl.

"Shhhh, quiet. Her eyelids are fluttering," this voice was female. _Mama?_

"Good. At least we know she'll be awake soon."

"Remind me again why we allowed her to live?" The fog was becoming clearer.

"I couldn't just leave her to die, Sesshomaru. She was attacked- by a demon, worst of all."

"Hn. Perhaps you _have _lost all of your senses, little brother, if you haven't noticed that she's _human_."

"And that's problematic, _why_?" A familiar voice drawled out.

"It figures. Only an ignorant fool such as yourself would have the stupidity of asking such a question."

"What you'd say!"

"Enough! Both of you." A stronger voice commanded, his tone softening as he spoke once more, "She awakes."

Kagome blinked. Well aware of the eight pairs of eyes staring down at her. Four of them relieved, while the other four- well.. not so relieved.

She groaned, and tried to sit up. "Wha...?" her voice croaked.

A gentle hand landed atop her shoulder. "Careful, dear. Your wounds are still recovering."

"Ugh." Kagome grunted. Her vision hazy despite being able to see. Every muscle in her body ached, especially her ribs. "Where..." She touched the side of her abdominals, the feeling of bandages apparent as she winced from the pain. She looked at the four strangers, her eye widening with familiarity at one of them. "It's you."

"Hmph," Yasha folded his bare arms, having removed his jacket hours prior. "You got a problem?" he challenged.

"Inuyasha," his father warned, causing the pup to snort. He smiled at Kagome. His eyes gentle. "My apologies. Our son, while young, seems to forget his manners in the presence of company."

"Uh..." Kagome looked between father and son, the resemblance definitely uncanny. "No hard feelings," she spoke, slowly.

_So this isn't a dream, _she frowned, looking down at her legs, which was covered by a thin worn blanket.

"I'll bring out some tea," the woman kneeling beside her rose, her long, black hair a stark contrast to the silver-haired males as it trailed behind her. She disappeared out of the dark room, its only source of light coming from that of a dozen or so candles glowing.

Kagome stared at her as she left, then looked at the strangers once more. Their postures and personalities a stark contrast compared to their almost similar identies. The silver hair and golden eyes being the most obvious ones.

Inuyasha sat cross-legged, brooding. His father, while kneeling, contemplative, and the other one (who definitely didn't seem too happy about her being here), frowning. But unlike Inuyasha and his father, he was standing; his back leaning against the wall in a casual manner, as if he were waiting for his father's permission to be rid of her.

_Well aren't you a bundle of joy, _Kagome thought with a sneer, making a noise in the back of her throat when he glared at her. _Can he read my mind? _She certainly hoped not.

In a matter of minutes, the dark-haired woman returned with a tray, handing each of them a small cup of tea save for the standing one. Glancing down at her reflection from the steaming brew, Kagome bit her bottom lip. _I don't think my stomach can handle much more craziness then it already has._

"My name is Toga."

The father's voice startled her, and she glanced up quickly, his amber eyes sparkling with amusement. _Man, he's really handsome_, she noticed, _probably not much older than my own dad. Or... so it appears. Oh God, now I'm starting to think older men are cute!_

"This is my mate, Izayoi," he looked at the woman, who had kneeled beside her... mate, after serving the tea. "Our son, Inuyasha," who grunted and closed his eyes, "and my eldest, Sesshomaru." He gestured at the tall, speechless figure, who- unsurprisingly- was still glaring at her.

_Mate? Sons? _Kagome, oddly enough, found it very easy to remember each and every one of their names. The uniqueness of the situation- while questionable at best- was quite interesting. _Inuyasha... Inu... dog?_

Staring at the youngest, it was then that Kagome noticed the fuzzy- and most adorable- puppy ears she'd ever seen atop of his head. _How cute!_

One glare at her had been enough to know that she'd been caught about what she'd been thinking, and Kagome immediately looked away, blushing red.

All was silent, and only then did she realize that they were waiting for her to introduce herself. Should she lie about her identity? "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

And then she bowed, or as best as her wound allow her. _"Dozo yoroshiku."_

Seemingly surprised, the two parents exchanged brief glances while Inuyasha gazed at her strangely. Sesshomaru was the only who remained passive and uncaring.

"How interesting," Toga remarked with a murmur.

"What is?" Kagome asked before she thought better of it.

"Humans... do not normally consider treating demons as their equals. It would be going against the System."

Kagome blinked, twice. "Eh?" Did he just say... demons? "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about."

Both Toga and Izayoi shared speculative glances. "Kagome," Izayoi spoke the name softly, "are you from Japan?"

"Yes. Well..." She hesitated, "I was born and raised in Tokyo until I was fifteen, but then I moved to America."

"And have you not been educated about the Great World Wars?" Toga questioned, his yellow eyes hardening.

Kagome nodded. "Of course I have." History had been one of her favorite subjects in both school and college. "Everyone knows about those."

"And what about the Treaty that followed soon after? The Treaty that separates both human and demonic societies from ever mingling with one another?"

All became quiet.

"A treaty?" Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What treaty?"

"Hmmm," Toga murmured again, rubbing his chin. "This is most interesting."

"Oh, come on!" Yasha finally spoke, well- more like growled. His eyes narrowing as he faced Kagome. "There's no way in hell they'd let that piece of information slide by in your society."

"Inuyasha," Toga frowned, his eyes daring Yasha to say something against the girl. Much to his credit and sense, the younger brother backed down. "Now," he faced Kagome, "seeing as though you're... unaware of such laws, Kagome, I must ask- how long has it been since you've moved from Japan?"

"Mmmm, about seven years?" She did the math. "I just recently came back yesterday."

Now the entire family exchanged glances with one another, and Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Why all these questions, and what was this mysterious Treaty they kept talking about? She didn't understand.

Reaching into the long sleeve of his traditional robe, Toga pulled out a small, pinkish orb between his fingers. Errr... claws? "Do you know what this is?"

_With roaring rage the Centipede dove; it's mouth open for the kill. Straight towards her. Inuyasha too, dove towards her, to protect her, his claws scratching, a blinding pain, so much blood... _

"I..." Kagome stumbled, wondering herself exactly how something like that would've came out of her without her knowing. She touched the side of her ribs, grateful that they were kind enough to keep her modestly covered.

"So it's true then," all eyes turned to Sesshomaru, who finally did his share of the speaking. "This girl is the reincarnation of Midoriko."

Wait... who?

"Keh," Yasha scowled, "not likely. I mean, look at her! She's nothing but a clumsy twig!"

"It is possible," Toga surmised, "Seeing as the Shikon Jewel came from her body and all, as was prophesized. Not to mention that the resemblance is remarkably uncanny."

"The Shikon Jewel?"

"Hn," Toga murmured in answer, "a marvelous weapon. Truly marvelous."

He clutched the Jewel in his fist, and stood. _Good God_, Kagome's eyes widen comically. _He's so tall! _

"I'm afraid you must return to the surface world, young one. The Underground is no place for a human."

Izayoi gave him a funny look.

"U-uh, that is, of course... not all humans are the same..." Toga apologized quickly, and Kagome giggled as she stood. Yasha rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru scoffed, shooting one last glare to the young, beautiful woman before disappearing behind the exit flap of the room.

"I really don't know what to say," Kagome began as Izayoi kindly helped her to her feet. She carefully balanced herself upright, the pain in her side increasing. "Will I ever see you guys again?"

Toga smiled, already liking the strange woman despite not knowing her very well. "Perhaps."

Izayoi smiled. "I should like nothing more if it's possible," she handed Kagome her purse, "it'd be nice to associate with my kind again for a change."

Yasha snorted.

Toga then took her hand in his own larger one, placing the Jewel inside. "Keep it safe with you... always." He closed her fingers over it. The strength and warmth of his palm calming her.

"Wait, what?!" Yasha lept to his feet in defiance. "You're just gonna let her walk away with the Jewel... like this!?"

But one glare from Toga silenced him from saying anything further. "It is not our place to covet such powerful treasure."

"Oh, so we'll just let humanity shave our asses with the Jewel like they did sixty years ago. That's what you're saying, right?"

"Inuyasha," his mother warned, appalled by her son's outburst.

"What, it's true! We were all there. We saw what happen. We paid with_ our _lives because of it." And the chilling look that he gave Kagome was one that she'd rather forget. "You know it better than anyone, Father."

Much to their surprise, Toga didn't flare the insolent pup on the spot. Rather, he remained calm and collective. His head bowing. "I won't risk starting another war," he replied with a murmur, "Not again."

"_Anata_," Izayoi touched her mate's arm, hoping to sooth his tense discomfort.

Looking over his shoulder, the great demon glared at his son. "You'd do well to remember your place when in the presence of my judgement, _boy_." he growled. "And rest assured, you will be punished for disobeying my wishes at neglecting to bother with the surface."

Yasha's ears flattened against the top of his head, and with an insolent frown, whirled away and stalked out of the room, mumbling something about "pathetic wench" or something along the lines like that. Kagome sighed, asking for the hundredth time in her life the same question that never seemed to be answered.

_Why me?_

**~xXx~**

The Underground, or so Toga called it, was probably one of the most interesting- while slightly hazardous- subterranean places Kagome had ever seen as she trailed behind Inuyasha, their pace casual. It was imperative that they travel away from any civilian activity. And best of all...

_This place is crawling with demons, _Kagome noticed, clutching the hood of the fire-rat coat (courtesy of Inuyasha) closer over her head and shoulders protectively as stared at her surroundings. _Lots of demons. _Inuyasha had made it very clear that outsiders were not welcome here, and so to disguise her looks as well as her scent, he'd lend her his coat.

_"Wear this," he tossed (more like threw) the heavy material at her, "it'll cover up your scent, and I sure as hell ain't gonna risk my ass over yours if we happen to get caught."_

A real gentleman for sure.

While a lot of them appeared to be huge and monsterous, many of them were gifted with human-like qualities, with the exception of pointy ears and- in most cases- the odd hair coloring. And their eyes...

According to Toga, the Undergound is divided into four districts that once represented the Four Great Regions of feudal Japan. The North, the South, the East and the West. Their current location being the latter of the great four. Kagome would have to be blind not to notice how traditional many of the homes and structures appeared, which did nothing but heighten her curiosity.

Now if she could just get her scowling companion to tolerate with her...

"You have the most interesting city," she began with a whisper as he led her through a seemingly empty path. Silence met her remark. She tried again, "do you often leave for the surface? And if so, how often?"

He didn't even so much as twitch at hearing her speak as he kept on walking, aggravating her all the more when she should've probably felt relieve that he didn't want to talk with her. _He's a quiet one for sure, _Kagome snuck a peek at her taller companion's back from underneath the coat, _and bitter. Very bitter. Why? What has caused him to feel so much bitterness? It couldn't possibly be just me._

A much bigger (not to mention uglier) demon who resembled a great boar took one glance at Inuyasha and growled low in its throat. Its beady eyes narrowing as it moved out their way. "Filthy half-breed," Kagome heard it mutter with a sneer, and she gasped. Inuyasha simply continued to move on, his fists clenching.

_So that's why... _Kagome snuck a glance behind her shoulder, then faced Inuyasha once more. The sight of his adorable dog ears reaching her eyes. _He's only a half-demon. _She touched the small bump that resided within her jeans' pocket.

She absolutely couldn't_ wait _to tell her family of how her day went.

After a few more minutes, Yasha slid open the door in what appeared to be on old sacred temple, broken and abandoned. He motioned for her to step inside, and she did as he bade. Her footsteps echoing loudly across the dark, empty space. "What is this place?" She whirled around slowly, trying to make out her surroundings, and smiled. Or tried to, anyway. She was standing on holy ground, after all. "So, what? Is this where you often come to find sanctuary? Temples like these are pretty rare to come by where I've lived for the last-"

The door to the entrance slid closed with a loud slam, causing Kagome to nearly jump out of her skin as she turned on Inuyasha, his eyes hidden beneath silvery bangs. His clawed hand resting against the wooden door.

"Inuyasha..."

"Don't take this personally," Yasha interrupted her. His golden eyes flashing in the weak light. "But I can't just let you walk away like this."

"What?" Kagome took a step back, not exactly liking the look in on his handsome face.

"You don't deserve to be the Jewel's protector," he said, his eyes hardening as he took a menacing step towards her. "You don't deserve to wield its power. Only a seasoned priestess is truly capable of achieving such a feat," he sized her up and down, his toothy grin sarcastic, "the reincarnation of Midoriko, my ass."

"What are you-" Kagome grunted as she backed into something hard and wooden, almost losing her balance. She glanced over her shoulder. _A well? _Touching the side of her bandaged wound, she glared at him. "What are you talking about? I don't even know who this Midoriko is!"

The flashed sight of a clawed hand was all she saw before he had her by the shirt front, and she gasped, her hands pulling at the half-demon's thicker wrist.

"Sesshomaru was right," he said in a low voice, "it was a mistake in bringing you here. You don't even know what's going on right beneath our noses. Or, to put it technically-" he looked up, smirking, "- above our noses. So, since I'm part human and feeling very generous at this moment, I'll give you an ultimatum. Hand over the Jewel, or else..." he flexed the other claw near her face.

Kagome fought the natural urge to panick as she stared down at her silver-haired companion, one that she had no desire to fight, and one that she certainly would not allow to bully her, no matter how much he tried to scare her. Because that's what he was doing. Terrorizing her with death. "What..." she found her voice, "what good will that do?"

"What?" Yasha gripped onto her harder.

"What... what good is a powerful heirloom, if you don't know how to use it?" she asked, her entire body shaking, "therefore, what possible threat... could I be to you... or your family?"

"Oh, I see where you're getting at," Yasha chuckled, the sound of it low and throaty, "You actually think that I see _you_ as a threat? Keh! Not likely. You only have something I want. Something... I covet."

Kagome could swear she could feel the Jewel beginning to pulse in her pocket, but said nothing.

"The Sacred Jewel isn't only a weapon, but a triforce," Yasha explained, "it can grant anyone whatever wish they desire. One wish... to last for an eternity."

"One... wish?" Kagome gulped, the warm feeling of sweat rolling down her back as she suddenly detected something dark- and fast- heading their way.

"That's right."

"But..." Kagome glanced around, her voice tight, "what could you possible wish for that- "

"That's none of your damn business!" He shook her violently before pulling her face-to-face with him, the heat of his eyes searing into her soul. "So what'll it be, huh? I won't wait forever."

Kagome's head was spinning out of control. How could so much go wrong for her in only such a short amount of time?

"Please," she begged quietly, "don't do this." She met his gaze with her own, her eyes pleading, "Please."

For a moment, a sudden flash of what appeared to be guilt and sympathy flashed within Yasha's eyes before he clenched his teeth in irritation, a harsh retort forming at the tip of his tongue before a wicked laugh echoed from somewhere within the room, startling the both of them.

_"How touching. It's not every day I get to witness a human and half-demon in the heat of such a passionate outburst. I'd almost hate to break it up."_

Yasha whirled around, pulling Kagome with him as he did so. "Who's there?!" He glanced back and forth, his fist clenching. "Show yourself!"

Another sinister chuckle. _"With pleasure."_

Kagome barely had the chance to utter one note of a scream as four pairs of red-glowing eyes soared right towards her.

"Whoa!" Yasha pulled her away in the nick of time as something big, black, and feathery dived right past them. He whirled around. "What the hell..."

With a smooth turn, the demonic fowl attacked again, its terrible beak opened for the kill, but Yasha reacted fast. Pulling Kagome close, he lunged out at the bird with his claws, but the demon was just as fast. Soaring onto its side, it easily avoided getting slashed into shreds.

_"I'm rather impressed, half-breed," _the demon bird taunted, flapping its rather impressive wings as it hovered high above them. _"I was beginning to believe that there wasn't a shred of strength within you. But once I acquire the Sacred Jewel, I shall rather enjoy making you and that girl into a tasty meal!" _

With a mighty caw, the creature changed formation and dove at them again, its intended target being Kagome.

"Insolent bastard," Yasha snarled, his claw flexing as raised it high above him. _"Iron-Reaver- !"_

But the beast was faster, it's powerful beak tearing right Yasha's shoulder, the momentum of impact sending him to careen out of control as he released Kagome, who was falling... and falling fast. The faint sound of her cry echoing within his sensitive ears.

_"Inuyasha!"_

She had fallen into the well.

"No!" he quickly sat up, the bloodied pain of his shoulder seemingly insignificant as he caught sight of the demon bird diving into the well... after the Jewel... and Kagome.

A flash of bright light.

Yasha lept to his feet and ran towards the well.

But it was too late. She was already gone.

**~xXx~**

**Ending theme: "Hotaru" by Fujita Maiko (3:20-end) ***Perfect song for this story*****

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
